La noche perfecta
by Muselina Black
Summary: La noche de su debut en sociedad, Caroline Bingley conoció a un hombre que era absolutamente todo lo que alguna vez había deseado. Desde ese momento, ella tuvo claro lo que quería. A Fitzwilliam Darcy. Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Bingley" del foro "Las sombras de Pemberley".


**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados por Jane Austen._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Bingley" del foro "Las sombras de Pemberley"._

**La noche perfecta**

Desde pequeña, Caroline siempre había tenido todo lo que quería. Muñecas, vestidos, cintas. Todo lo que podía desear caía en sus manos como por arte de magia. Estaba acostumbrada a que su mundo fuera así, sin más complicaciones. Si quería algo, lo tenía. Bastaba que levantara la vista hacia sus padres y lo que fuera que deseaba, caía en sus manos.

Esa noche era su primer baile y durante todo el día había estado emocionada. Su doncella se había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde ensayando peinados para la joven, hasta encontrar el que fuera perfectamente con el vestido que llevaría. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, porque esa sería su primera noche con la alta sociedad londinense. Su primera noche como una adulta. Y Caroline Bingley estaba determinada a que todo fuese absolutamente perfecto.

—Mi amor, te ves preciosa —la halagó su madre al entrar a su habitación y verla luciendo el precioso vestido de baile blanco que habían mandado a confeccionar con la mejor modista de Londres. Su hija le respondió con una reverencia elegante—. Tu padre y yo queremos darte un regalo en esta noche especial —añadió sacando una cajita de fieltro azul que ostentaba el logo de una de las joyerías más importantes de la capital.

—Oh, muchas gracias, mamá —respondió la joven aceptando el regalo de las manos de su madre y abriéndolo. Unos preciosos aretes de diamantes brillaban en la seda del interior de la cajita.

—Ven, deja que te ayude —le ofreció su madre sacando uno de los aros de la caja y poniéndoselo a su hija. Las piedras preciosas brillaron sobre la pálida tez de la joven. Durante el baile, con las velas en los candelabros, destellarían con elegancia, como correspondía a una joven de su clase social.

Caroline admiró una vez más su reflejo. Se sentía adulta, por fin. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por ese momento. Desde niña había pensado en su debut en sociedad como uno de los días más importantes de su vida. Se había imaginado la ropa que usaría, el peinado, las joyas… y al galante caballero que la invitaría a bailar tantas veces como fuera apropiado. Por unos instantes se permitió perderse en una fantasía en la que bailaba con un misterioso desconocido, guapo y elegante. Quizás incluso sería un príncipe disfrazado, que se enamoraría de su belleza juvenil. Ella sabía que eran meras fantasías, pero soñar no costaba nada.

—Caroline, querida, vamos a bajar —la llamó su madre, despertándola de sus ensoñaciones. La joven asintió y salió de la habitación. Sentía que algo muy importante estaba a punto de suceder, de una forma que apenas podía comprender.

-o-

El salón de baile de la familia Bingley estaba lleno a rebosar de gente vestida con elegancia. Las joyas refulgían bajo la luz de las velas y todo el mundo comentaba que los Bingley eran unos anfitriones estupendos. La crema y nata de la sociedad londinense estaba presente, para el regocijo de la señora Bingley.

Caroline, por su parte, se sentía en las nubes. No habían faltado los comentarios acerca de su belleza natural y de lo guapa que se veía aquella noche. Tampoco le habían hecho falta parejas de baile. Durante toda la velada, varios jóvenes se habían acercado a ella para invitarla a bailar y ella había aceptado cada vez con una graciosa sonrisa. Sabía que era hermosa y sabía que esos jóvenes debían estar agradecidos por la oportunidad de bailar con ella. La mayoría de ellos eran muchachos nerviosos, que claramente se sentían incómodos en sus trajes de baile y eran algo torpes a la hora de danzar.

Ella se limitaba a sonreírles con condescendencia cuando ellos la acompañaban junto a sus padres y trataban de decir algunas palabas de elogio. Suponía que eso era parte de lo que se esperaba de ella. Que bailara con jovencitos inexpertos y sonriera. Y ella estaba dispuesta a eso. Después de todo, todos esos chiquillos la miraban con adoración. Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

Hasta que lo vio a él.

Alto, guapo y elegante. Estaba al otro lado del salón de baile, mirándolo todo con aire desinteresado. La muchacha estuvo segura de que se trataba del hombre de sus sueños. Nunca había visto un joven tan apuesto. Su seguridad se sentía desde el otro lado de la habitación y eso la abrumó por unos momentos. Se obligó a calmarse mientras su siguiente pareja de baile la tomaba de la mano y la acompañaba a la pista. Caroline fue dulce y encantadora, riendo ante los sosos comentarios de su pareja y actuando como si el muchacho fuera el hombre más fascinante que hubiera conocido.

Todo eso mientras lo miraba a él de reojo.

Cuando unos momentos después su hermano Charles se acercó a ella y a sus padres, con ese joven a su lado, Caroline sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido. De cerca se podían apreciar mejor sus rasgos aristocráticos y los increíbles ojos azules que poseía. Caroline sintió que sus ojos la taladraban, como si pudieran ver su alma.

—Padre, madre, él es mi amigo, Fitzwilliam Darcy —dijo Charles y su compañero les dirigió una profunda inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, antes de besar la mano de la señora Bingley—. Ella es mi hermana, Caroline —añadió.

La muchacha, sintiéndose en un sueño, le tendió su mano esperando que su gesto se viera como el de una mujer sofisticada. Él se la tomó y la besó caballerosamente. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de la muchacha por un segundo y ella pensó que sus rodillas temblaban. Su noche perfecta había sido coronado.

Fue en ese momento cuando Caroline supo que no habría otro hombre para ella. Se casaría con Fitzwilliam Darcy, costara lo que costara. Porque sólo con mirarlo podía ver que era el tipo de hombre con el que siempre había soñado. No era un príncipe, pero era de buena familia. Y era apuesto como ninguno.

Mientras él la llevaba a la pista de baile, la joven empezó a hacer planes. Porque ella siempre obtenía lo que deseaba. Siempre.

* * *

_Tengo que confesar que me costó bastante ponerme en la piel de Caroline, porque me parece una mujer manipuladora y egoísta, pero espero que esto haya logrado mostrar un retrato de una chica que claramente tiene bastantes problemas propios y una ambición fuera de lo común._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
